


light up my heart

by theafterimages



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Auto Correct, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s either the AutoCorrect from Hell or the most embarrassing Freudian slip of Yugyeom’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light up my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to R, K & S for betaing (and to K for inspiring this in the first place--along with just about everything GOT7 related I write, for that matter)!  
> I'd wanted to post _something_ this month, and made it just under the wire. \o/ I think I burned myself out there for a while, but I seem to be finally getting back into gear. My next goals are to finish a few more holiday fills and a couple of short Frat AU pieces. Fingers crossed!

Yugyeom grumbles as he wakes up and rolls over, planning to doze for five more minutes, only for his cheek to land on his phone instead of his pillow. He blinks at it, then remembers texting his roommate, Bambam, after he’d gone to bed last night.

Yawning, he burrows against his pillow as he checks his phone. There’s a new text alert from Bambam. Yugyeom must have fallen asleep before he read it.

The text is just a string of winky face emojis, bookended by kiss emojis. Yugyeom blinks in confusion until he scrolls up to see what Bambam was responding to—and then he freezes, suddenly coming wide awake.

He’d been half-asleep when Bambam started texting him about how he was looking forward to being back at school with him again now that spring break is ending. Usually Yugyeom is pretty good at covering up the slowly but steadily deepening crush on Bambam he’d developed as the school year went by, but whenever he’s tired his defenses always go down and their conversations stray toward something flirtatious even by Bambam’s standards.

Last night’s conversation is more of the same, everything perfectly normal… until Yugyeom gets to the last thing he’d sent Bambam. He’s sure he must have meant to say, _ill tuck you into bed tmrw_ , but instead what he’d sent Bambam was _ill fuck u into bed tmrw_.

??????? says Yugyeom’s _entire brain_ as he stares at Bambam’s answering emojis. Does he really mean… would he really… or maybe he was just teasing Yugyeom because he knew it was a typo? But…

Yugyeom drops his phone and wails into his pillow. He’ll have to ask Jungkook if they can trade rooms. Clearly he’ll never be able to look at Bambam again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yugyeom's family lives twenty minutes away from campus, so he drops his stuff off at the dorm within the hour. Bambam’s not there, of course—he lives two time zones away, and won’t get in for hours yet. That means Yugyeom has lots of time to freak out.

By the time he meets Youngjae for lunch, Yugyeom still doesn’t know what to do. Should he text Bambam and apologize? Should he wait for Bambam to text first?

Youngjae chatters away for a while, telling stories about his jobs and his girlfriend, but after their food arrives he pins Yugyeom with a knowing look. “So what’s going on with you?”

“Nothing,” Yugyeom lies.

“When’s Bambam getting back?”

“I. Uh. I don’t know.”

Youngjae’s brow furrows. “Haven’t you asked? You always know.”

“I haven’t heard from him.” That’s not a lie, at least. Other than that text he’d woken up to, Yugyeom hasn’t heard a word from Bambam all day. He’s checked his phone enough times to know he hasn’t missed anything.

“Since when?” Youngjae asks, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. “You guys talk all the time.”

“Maybe he’s busy,” Yugyeom says defensively. Or maybe Bambam thinks Yugyeom was hitting on him and is trying to figure out how to let him down gently. His stomach twists at the thought.

Youngjae glances at Yugyeom’s barely touched food, then back up at him. “Okay, what happened?” he asks.

“Nothing!” Yugyeom lies, but somewhere in the next few minutes he ends up spilling the whole story.

Youngjae whoops with laughter, collapsing back against his seat. Yugyeom kicks him under the table. “It’s not funny!”

“Yugyeom, it’s _Bambam_ ,” Youngjae says at last, wiping his eyes. “A text like that from you? He’s probably out buying on sex toys or something.”

Yugyeom can feel himself turning red. “No he’s not,” he mumbles, covering his face with his hands.

Youngjae keeps teasing him for the rest of lunch, although he does at least give him a long hug as they part ways afterwards. “You’ll be fine,” he tells Yugyeom. “Just explain to Bambam that it was a mistake. Or let him jump you.”

“He’s not going to jump me!” Yugyeom insists, his stomach fluttering at the very thought.

Youngjae just laughs at that, giving Yugyeom’s ass a reassuring pat before he lets him go.

Just the idea of going back to the dorm to wait for Bambam makes Yugyeom feel even more anxious, so he ends up driving over to the nearby mall. Jackson and Jinyoung’s wedding is coming up, and he still hasn’t bought them a present.

He’s exiting yet another store empty-handed as his phone chimes. He swipes immediately, devouring Bambam’s text. _landed~~~~~ see u soon~~~~_

Soon. Bambam. Yugyeom puts his phone away and quickly heads for the nearest mall exit, all thoughts of present shopping forgotten in the face of the emotions swirling inside him. He’s not sure how to handle how he needs him and dreads seeing him all at once.

 

 

 

 

 

 

For all of Yugyeom’s anticipation, Bambam’s actual arrival is surprisingly anticlimactic. Yugyeom jumps to his feet as soon as he hears the key in the lock, and then Bambam’s pushing the door open and beaming at him as he drops his bags by the door.

“They’re so heavy!” he complains, crossing the room in a few quick steps. Yugyeom’s arms are already open, an automatic reflex by now, and Bambam throws himself into them. “Next time I’m making you help me carry them up.”

“So don’t buy so many clothes next time,” Yugyeom says as he hugs him tightly, laughing in sheer relief at how _normal_ everything is. He feels so much better now that Bambam’s back. Spring break hadn’t been long enough in terms of getting a break from classes, but it had been long enough to spend with Bambam half a continent away instead of on the other side of the room.

“How much did you miss me?” Bambam teases, his hands slipping down Yugyeom’s back and squeezing his ass.

Yugyeom yelps and jolts away, abruptly reminded that he needs to explain himself. Explain himself meaning, of course, lie. He’d much rather pine for Bambam privately than have Bambam feel sorry for him.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out. “About the text. I mean. I thought I said—but I guess Autocorrect messed up, or something.”

Bambam’s laugh sounds weirdly strained. “Yeah, my phone’s always doing stuff like that,” he says, giving Yugyeom’s shoulder a quick, friendly slap. “Don’t worry about it. I forgot all about it, anyway. What text?”

“Never mind,” Yugyeom says hastily.

The next few minutes are perfectly normal. Bambam starts unpacking one of his bags, chattering away about his trip and telling Yugyeom all about how his siblings have been. Yugyeom sits on his bed and listens, chiming in with occasional questions but mostly just basking in having Bambam back and the relief of how he’d been able to explain the text away so easily.

“You bought something for Jackson and Jinyoung, right?” he remembers to ask.

“Yeah, it’s in my other bag!” Bambam calls absently from where he’s putting things away in the bathroom they share with Jungkook and Mingyu.

Yugyeom goes over to Bambam’s bed without a second thought, reaching for his other suitcase. They’ve long since stopped asking before looking at each other’s stuff, so he doesn’t think anything of it until Bambam yells, “Wait!”

But it’s too late—Yugyeom’s already opened the store bag on top and found that instead of some sort of household appliance or whatever, it holds a few boxes of condoms and containers of lube.

Yugyeom promptly drops it and looks up at Bambam, who’s rushed out of the bathroom and is now staring at him. “Sorry,” Yugyeom blurts out, his heart pounding. “I didn’t know you were, uh…”

Then he stops and thinks about what he’s saying. He’s one of Bambam’s best friends. Bambam always tells him when he’s hooking up with someone, or even when he’s just talking to someone. And Bambam hasn’t said a word about anyone lately.

So, Yugyeom realizes slowly, either Bambam’s hiding something from him—which he never does—or… His gaze darts from the bag back to Bambam’s face. “Bambam?”

“Uh. I.”

Yugyeom swallows. “Did you buy these because of the text?” he asks slowly.

“What text?” Bambam returns. But _he’s_ the one freaking out now; Yugyeom can see it in how he abruptly moves, hurrying over to the bed and zipping the suitcase shut again, not quite meeting Yugyeom’s eyes afterwards.

“Do you really—want me?” Yugyeom asks. Just saying the words feels surreal, like this is yet another dream, albeit one with a lot more of a lead in than usual.

“Do you?” Bambam immediately counters.

They’ve been friends long enough that Yugyeom had gotten used to having the privilege of being one of the few people Bambam lowers his defenses around. He’d forgotten that Bambam can be this wary, not willing to risk too much unless he’s sure it will work out.

Then Yugyeom realizes that if Bambam feels like there’s a risk to take, then there’s not one for Yugyeom at all. “Yes,” he blurts out, and Bambam promptly tackles him back onto his bed.

Neither of them can get much of a word in edgewise for the next few minutes, too busy kissing frantically. It’s like Bambam’s determined to make up for all the time they could have spent doing this _right now_ , and Yugyeom’s definitely not going to argue.

“Can’t believe,” Yugyeom pants, his fingers fumbling over the buttons of Bambam’s shirt as Bambam sucks a kiss at the hinge of his jaw, “I spent the day freaking out and you spent it stocking up on _supplies_ -” His voice breaks on the last word as Bambam grinds down against him.

“What would you do without me, seriously,” Bambam says breathlessly, though he forestalls Yugyeom’s answer by kissing him until Yugyeom’s pretty sure what brain cells he had left have imploded.

(“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Yugyeom tells Bambam later, kissing his forehead.

“I know,” Bambam teases, but cuddles closer, pillowing his head over Yugyeom’s heart.)


End file.
